The present invention relates generally to telecommunications devices. More particularly, the present invention relates to telecommunications devices for splitting telecommunications signals.
Most telecommunications systems include cables (e.g., fiber optic cables or copper twisted pair cables) for interconnecting pieces of telecommunications equipment. For example, in a typical telephone carrier system servicing residences and/or businesses, cables are used to couple components such as an MDF (main distribution frame), a POTS (plain old telephone service) splitter for separating voice and data signals and a DSLAM (digital subscriber line access multiplexer). A telephone carrier""s central office frequently includes multiple rows of telecommunications racks or cabinets. Each rack or cabinet is sized to hold several different pieces of telecommunications equipment. Racks typically have open fronts and open backs for allowing both front and back access to equipment, while cabinets typically have closed backs such that equipment is only accessible from the front. Often thousands of cables are used to interconnect the various pieces of telecommunications equipment mounted on the racks or cabinets.
Circuit density is an important consideration relevant to the design of telecommunications equipment. Circuit density relates to the number of telecommunications lines that can be routed through a given volume of rack/cabinet space. By increasing the circuit density at a given location such as a telephone carrier central office, the overall capacity of the location can be increased.
POTS splitters are an excellent example of a type of telecommunications equipment where relatively high circuit densities are desirable. An exemplary POTS splitter system includes a plurality of splitter devices mounted within a splitter chassis. To improve the circuit density of the POTS splitter system, the splitter devices can be mounted on circuit boards that fit within the splitter chassis. It is desirable for the circuit boards to be easily inserted into and removed from the splitter chassis. It is also desirable for connectors associated with the splitter system to be readily accessible.
Other considerations relevant to the design of telecommunications equipment include cable management, manufacturing cost, assembly time, reliability and weight.
One aspect of the present invention relates to a telecommunications device including a plurality of splitter cards mounted in a chassis. The device also includes a circuit board and plurality of card edge connectors for providing electrical connections between the splitter cards and the circuit board. The device further includes POTS connectors, LINE connectors and DATA connectors. The circuit board includes a first layer having first tracings that electrically connect contacts of at least one of the POTS, LINE or DATA connectors to at least one of the card edge connectors; a second layer having second tracings that electrically connect contacts of at least one of the POTS, LINE or DATA connectors to at least one of the card edge connectors; and a third layer having third tracings that electrically connect contacts of at least one of the POTS, LINE or DATA connectors to at least one of the card edge connectors. The second layer is positioned between the first and third layers. A majority of the second layer is covered by a grounding plane. The grounding plane and the second tracings are co-planar such that the grounding plane adds no additional thickness to the second layer. The grounding plane is positioned between the first and third tracings to reduce cross-talk between the first and third tracings.
A variety of advantages of the invention will be set forth in part in the description that follows, and in part will be apparent from the description, or may be learned by practicing the invention. It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory only and are not restrictive of the invention as claimed.